1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding the log transmitter of a boat speedometer, comprising a sleeve body with a longitudinal center opening arranged in a fixed manner in a perforation in the hull of the boat. The log transmitter, which is equipped with a fan wheel or the like, can be inserted in and retained in said perforation in a watertight and detachable manner.
2. Prior Art
In conjunction with a known system for measuring the speed of boats, use is made of a log transmitter that is accommodated in a sleeve body that is fixed on the boat. Said log transmitter comprises a rotating fan wheel that can be influenced by the water for generating measuring pulses that are supplied to an indicator element via electrical conductors. Furthermore, it is known that substances suspended and floating in the water in many cases influence or obstruct the motion of the fan wheel particularly after the boat has been moored for longer periods of time, so that cleaning or repair work is required. The log transmitter has to be removed from the sleeve body for such work, whereby larger amounts of water flow via the center opening into the interior of the boat while the log transmitter is being removed, and in the course of the subsequent reinstallation of the latter. Such water often can be removed only in a complicated manner.